500 AÑOS DESPUES
by Kioyama Asakura
Summary: Yoh y Hao han reencarnado 500 años despues,todo parecia perfecto, hasta que conocieron a su padre el cual presenta una gran amenaza para ellos dos. leanlo es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y bueno sean piadosos U U, cap11 up, perdonen por la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap. 1: ****PROLOGO**

Las cosas que el conocía, las personas, _**el mundo**_, habían cambiado. Mucho mas que la ultima vez. Lo único que sabia era que debía reencarnar por cuarta vez, en aquella familia que le dio la vida por primera vez, que intento matarlo, que lo consiguió varias veces, pero alguien como él jamás se daría por vencido.

-_pero esta vez será distinto-_pensó en ese mundo de oscuridad

-_ahora venceré, ya que no cometí nuevamente el error de que ellos sepan de mi reencarnación- _sonrió victorioso.

-_ingenuos humanos, nunca sabrán lo que los espera-_se dijo a el mismo, al fin y al cabo, no había nadie mas o por lo menos **eso creía**

**-**_aunque pensándolo nuevamente, no creo que la " gran dinastía Asakura"_(tono sarcástico), _no se percate de que no soy un simple shaman- _

Aunque solo era un bebe era muy simple darse cuenta, ya que su poder espiritual era aun mas poderoso que la ultima vez.

_-me pregunto si ¿volverá a pasar?¿si nuevamente mi alma será dividida en dos partes?-_

_-¿Yoh volverá¿será como la ultima vez?-_

-_Si vuelve a pasar por casualidades del destino, no será como antes ,y yo mismo me encargare de eso, no intentare matarte, ni a ti ni a los tuyos-_

De repente vino a su mente una gran idea, o por lo menos, una idea que no sea matar. Se haría pasar por un shaman ordinario, aunque no iba a ser fácil. Para luego convencer a su inocente mitad de **construir un mundo de shamanes. **

Pero dejo de pensar por un momento, la primera vez desde hace ya mucho tiempo,

-_ya es hora- _dijo

-_es hora que el mundo conozca a __**El GRAN HAO ASAKURA**_

_**Continuara...**_

**29/06/07**


	2. Chapter 2

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap. 2: ¿****CÓMO SE LLAMARAN?**

Estaba en un lugar; cálido, acogedor...

Por un momento no entendía nada pero reacciono cuando, sintió otra presencia, miro a su alrededor, allí se encontraba una mujer de piel clara, ojos negros y pelo rubio, pero esa no era la fuerte presencia que él sentía, miro nuevamente a su entorno y ahí estaba su querido "hermanito", durmiendo a su lado, como si estaría en el paraíso.

_-sigue siendo el mismo-_pensó, no supo porque sintió una gran alegría al verlo, ¿acaso no era él, el que le causo tantos inconvenientes e hizo que muera en su vida pasada?

-¿_que me esta pasando?¿por qué me alegro de que Yoh este aquí con migo?-_pero fue arrebatado de sus pensamientos por unos brazos que lo levantaban, miro rápidamente quien era el responsable de esto? Para su sorpresa no era nada mas ni nada menos que su "madre". En otros tiempos la hubiese quemado, pero ahora era distinto el tenia que actuar como un...un humano.

-_esto es muy complicado-_pensó

pero no hizo nada al respecto, quería saber el porqué de los actos de la mujer, la miró con interrogancia . La mujer simplemente lo miro, lo abraso mas contra ella y le dijo;

-_no te preocupes querido hijo, iremos a lo de tus abuelos para decidir un nombre apropiado para ti y tu hermanito, luego podremos ir a casa, todos juntos- _le beso la frente y siguió su camino. Él estaba realmente sorprendido por la ternura de la mujer y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Llegaron a la sala principal donde se encontraban dos ancianos bebiendo un té. La mujer hizo una reverencia y se sentó en frente de ellos, al lado de un hombre con su hermanito a upa.

-¿_ya han decidido que nombres les van a poner a nuestros queridos nietos?- _pregunto la anciana.

_-claro que si-_dijo rápidamente la mujer

-_el se llamara Hao y el Yoh- _dijo sin dudarlo

Todos sin acepción la miraron extrañados

-_¿cómo que quieres que nuestro nieto se llame Hao? Niimi,¿creo que no te he dicho ya las susvicientes veces que ese nombre le perteneció a una de las peores personas de nuestra dinastía? y que Yoh una ves fue su otra mitad ¿aun así desde que tienes conocimiento de ellos, quieres llamarlos así? _

-_así es querida sensei, pero algo me dice que si no les pongo esos nombres me arrepentiré tarde o temprano, además solo son nombres._

_-si mi esposa a elegido esos nombres yo la apoyo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser- _por fin era el padre quien hablaba

**¬¬-**_esta bien, ustedes son sus padres y no veo que pueda hacerlos entrar en razón así que_...-dijo la anciana

_-desde ahora mi querido nieto-_dijo tomándolo- _yo te bautizo Hao Asakura_- luego lo dejo de nuevo en los brazos de su madre, él como instinto se le aferró fuertemente.

Luego la anciana se dirigió a su hermano y lo tomo.

_-a ti mi querido nietito-_dijo tomándolo, él al contrario de su hermano ni se molesto solo sonrió-_yo te bautizo Yoh Asakura-_

Luego de una larga charla, los dos jóvenes padres hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Hao estaba muy satisfecho ya que aun siendo un bebe pudo controlar muy bien la mente de su medre, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, y era que el nunca quiso que a su otra mitad lo llamaran Yoh. Luego de meditarlo miro a su hermano como preguntándole ¿porque le habían puesto ese nombre? pero sin pretender encontrar una respuesta a su duda. Sin embargo Yoh lo miro y dijo;

-_se que puedes leer mis pensamientos, así que te daré la respuestas a tus dudas ,yo controle la mente de mi madre para que me ponga Yoh, ya que me encariñe mucho con ese nombre, jijiji y...no te preocupes todo saldrá bien _

_-¿qué tu hiciste que?¿qué puedes controlar la mente?¿y como que todo saldrá bien?, hay Yoh sigue siendo el mismo que hace 500años-_dijo Hao

-- _bueno creo que como tu otra mitad es normal que tenga alguna de tus habilidades, y sí, sigo siendo el mismo Yoh que conociste hace ya un largo tiempo. jijiji_

uu_-Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que esta vez si me ayudaras a destruir a los insignificantes humanos y a construir un mundo de shamanes._

--_si, quizás en otra vida. Jijijij, además tu dijiste que estabas feliz que yo también halla reencarnado. _

Por ellos seguirían hablando pero sus padres ya habían terminado de empacar y cada uno tomó a un bebe, con la diferencia que esta vez Hao estaba con su padre y Yoh con su madre. Hao se sentía muy incomodo, temía que su "perfecto" plan sea descubierto por su padre, debía hacer algo, intento controlar su mente pero fue totalmente inútil, el hombre lo miro a Hao y le dijo:

-Lamento decir esto hijo pero, creo que tu no eres tú, creo que eres la reencarnación de Hao Asakura-

Hao no creía lo que escuchaba, se sintió en peligro necesitaba de la protección de alguien y si no podía llamar a su espíritu debía...debía llamar a su madre. A si que no tubo opción; no podía hablar así que lloro, lloró muy fuerte. De inmediato su madre apareció con Yoh en brazos que miraba extrañado pero feliz,

-¿qué paso?-dijo la mujer tomando a Hao

-no lo se, yo solo le estaba hablando,

¬¬-¿no le habrás dicho que el era la reencarnación de Hao no?

0.0-¿yo? no, jamás-mintió

-humano mentiroso- pensó Hao

-jijiji ya te descubrieron¿ y ahora que harás?¿te escaparas?-pregunto inocentemente Yoh

Hao no contesto, porque ya no quería alejarse de allí, de esa familia a excepción del padre, se sentía cómodo con su madre. Debía meditar bien lo que haría.

Sus padres se dirigieron a un avión, allí su madre dijo:

-ahora iremos a casa, y todo estará bien

Yoh sonrió, y Hao puso cara de fastidio, pero luego su acurruco en el pecho de su madre y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños...

**Continuara...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola!!!!XD aquí les dejo el segundo Cap. Espero que sea de su agrado

REVIEWS:

Saphir Neyraud: me alegro que te este gustando el fic, y espero que este Cap. También sea de tu agrado. Y tomare en cuenta las criticas de los diálogos.

Kirome: que bueno que te guste, y bueno voy a intentar subir mas seguido. Jijiji para ser sincera pensé que ya había subido este capitulo pero bueno acá te lo dejo.

Cuídense y hasta luego..


	3. Chapter 3

**500 AÑOS DESPUES:**

**Cap. 3: ****5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En una casa muy amplia, alejada de la ciudad, se podía observar dos niños muy parecidos discutiendo...

-_Yoh sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso- _dijo uno de ellos

-_entonces yo no puedo guardar tu secreto, se lo diré a mamá...o mejor a nuestro padre, haber que dice él-_dijo el otro

_¬¬-hermano tramposo- pensó_

_- esta bien "hermanito" te daré lo que quieres- _dijo Hao

-_que bien!!_

_-bueno prepárate Yoh-_advirtió Hao_,-¡Amidamaru!-_llamó

-_amo Yoh!!, cuanto a cambiado, que gusto me da verlo_-dijo feliz el espíritu

_0.0-ya suéltame yo no soy Yoh!! Yo soy Hao, él es Yoh-_dijo apuntando hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

-_jijiji_

_0///0-lo lamento mucho-_dijo Amidamaru muy avergonzado por su error

_-no te preocupes, te has equivocados porque mi hermanito y yo nos parecemos mucho ,jijiji-_dijo alegremente Yoh

_-no me llames hermanito!!, además es muy simple darse cuenta que yo no soy él, ya que yo soy mas fuerte que este debilucho-_dijo Hao con tono de superioridad

-_eso no es cierto-_dijo Yoh

_-claro que si-_dijo Hao

_-que no-_

_-que si-_

_-que no-_

_-que si- _

_-ya basta!_-dijo otra vos que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos

Hao e Yoh.: 0.0 0.0

-_Saben que los dos son muy fuertes, así que no veo porque volver repetir la misma discusión otra vez-_dijo seriamente su padre

-_ahhhhhhhhhh-_gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a sus espíritus, pero para su suerte los dos ya se habían ocultado.

-_eso estuvo cerca-_pensó Hao

_-hola padre-_dijo Yoh en un tono de nerviosismo

_-porque gritaron, que tengo cara de Hades??_

_-¿y porque nos espiabas?-_cuestionó el mayor

_-debo irme_-dijo el hombre sin antes recordarle a Hao;

-_esta alerta querido hijo, porque yo siempre estaré cerca-_

_-y yo esperándote-_dijo Hao en un susurro.

Siguieron discutiendo y charlando un rato, y luego partieron al interior de la casa...

Allí su madre los llamo a la sala de reunión familiar en la que se discuten temas de importancia.

Yoh y Hao se dirigieron hacia el lugar con un poco de temor a que hayan sido descubiertos, pero lo que les dijeron nunca se lo imaginaron...

0.0-_que??-pregunto Hao_

_-tranquilo querido hijo tu padre y yo hemos decidido que será lo mas adecuado para los dos!_

_-pero, pero-_tartamudeo Hao, se le era imposible creer que lo mandarían a ellos dos a una escuela especial para shamanes al otro lado del país.

-_no te preocupes_-comenzó el padre-_esa escuela es reconocida por su excelente nivel y por la buena educación que se le da a los shamanes jóvenes como ustedes-_

Hao no pudo evitar leerles la mente; su madre no estaba convencida, ya que ella quería que los dos se queden, y ser ella la que se encargarse de su educación, como se hacia tradicionalmente en su dinastía, pero su padre estaba convencido de que era una muy buena manera de descubrir que Hao era la reencarnación del mismísimo **Hao Asakura **y que planeaba convertir un mundo de shamanes...

-que bien-dijo Yoh

-_pepero Yoh_- comenzó Hao-_no crees que es muy peligroso ir allí todo podría ser descubierto-_había hablado de mas y cuando se percato del suceso quiso arreglarlo pero ya era tarde.

-¿que_ podría ser descubierto hijo?-_pregunto ansioso el padre

-_que no somos como cualquier otro shaman-_ dijo Yoh arreglando el error de su otra mitad-_que somos dos shamanes muy poderosos y que uno de nosotros será el próximo __**Shaman king**__-jijiji-¿no era eso a lo que te referías Hao?_-pregunto guiñándole un ojo a su hermano-

-_cla...claro que si a que mas me referiría_-dijo sin creer que Yoh le había ayudado

-_bueno como ya todo esta decidido partiremos mañana mismo_-por fin era su madre la que hablaba.

Yoh y Hao nuevamente salieron de la vivienda, y se sentaron bajo un árbol a contemplar las estrellas.

-_gracias hermano_- dijo en un tono sincero Hao

-_no hay de que, ¿para eso soy tu gemelo no_? jijiji

_-mañana ya no estaremos aquí-dijo Hao en un susurro_

_-si lo se pero...- _dijo Yoh

_-todo saldrá bien- _completo la frase de su hermano

Yoh solo sonrió

_**Continuara... **_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA**_

Hola!!!! Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo XD, espero que sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione..jijiji díganme lo que piensan y dejen Reviews,

PD: recuerden que se aceptan toda clase de criticas . 


	4. Chapter 4

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap. 4:****SOSPECHAS**

Hacia ya una semana que habían llegado a Morioka, una ciudad en el norte de Japón, allí se podían sentir la presencia de gran cantidad de shamanes.

Se habían instalado en una pequeña casa del lugar, a 4 cuadras de la escuela.

-_mañana será un día muy interesante, ¿no estas ansioso Hao?_-pregunto a su hermano

-_no, mas que ansioso estoy preocupado, porque por algo decidieron traernos aquí-_ dijo el mayor

-_con preocuparte no ganaras nada-_contesto

_-si lo se pero, esta escuela es reconocida por su nivel y no creo que los maestros tarden en darse cuenta de quien soy- _dijo aun mas preocupado

_-lo se pero no creo que eso sea lo que mas te tenga que preocupar-_respondió cambiando su tono de vos._-ya que tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que nuestro padre esta planeando algo que nos meterá en problemas, pero solo te pido que siempre recuerdes que yo esta vez estoy de tu lado._

_-gracias Yoh-_dijo Hao

_-de nada, pero hay que tener cuidado porque esto recién esta comenzando..._

Continuaron su camino a su nueva casa. Allí los esperaba su madre, con ya todo preparado para el día siguiente, y con muchos, muchos concejos para los dos niños.

-_hola mis angelitos_-dijo

_-hola!!-_respondieron al mismo tiempo

_-bueno es mejor que comamos y que se vallan a dormir mañana será un día muy largo-_aconsejó

_-eso es cierto ,pero antes debo recordarles que_-ahora era el padre quien hablaba_-los shamanes que concurren a esa escuela no son ordinarios, y mucho menos los maestros, así que tendrán que portarse bien, o me, digo nos llamaran de inmediato-_termino

-_claro que si-_respondió Yoh

_-claro_-dijo en un susurro Hao

_-Bueno estando todo aclarado, a comer y a la cama-_dijo la mujer

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre; en silencio. Hao estaba muy nervioso, ya que su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si trataría de leer sus pensamientos, claro que eso era imposible ¿no?. Luego de comer, los dos niños fueron a su habitación, para descansar para el día que se aproximaba.

En la sala se podía observar como los dos jóvenes padres discutían en vos baja;

_-¿crees que fue una buena idea traerlos aquí?-_pregunto la Niimi

_-claro, ¿porque no?-_pregunto su esposo

-porque como tu dijiste, allí concurren shamanes muy poderosos, mira si lastiman a mis hijos, ¡nunca me lo perdonaría!-dijo la mujer

-no te preocupes no les pasara nada, solo quiero comprobar que mis dudas son solo producto de mi imaginación-dijo el hombre

-¿sigues con esa tonta creencia tuya, que Hao es la reencarnación del Hao de hace 500años?¿y que Yoh es su otra mitad? tu si que te pasas-dijo la mujer en tono de burla.

_-claro que si, hasta que no se compruebe lo contraria seguiré estando vigilando a mis hijos, comprende es por el bien de la humanidad y del mundo que conocemos!-_subió el tono de vos

_-no me grites!, lo que dices no tiene sentido mis hijos solo son dos inocentes niños!-_defendió la mujer

_-si ahora, pero luego quien sabe_-contesto el hombre fastidiado

_-hasta que no se pruebe lo contrario, yo seguiré queriendo a mis dos hijos-_dijo su esposa.

-_esta bien-_dijo su esposo y se retiró

La mujer se quedo en la sala meditando, y con la foto de Hao e Yoh entre los brazos

_-nunca dejare que les hagan daño-_dijo en un susurro...

Al día siguiente, los niños desayunaron y se percataron de que su madre no lucia como de costumbre, Hao no tubo mas remedio que preguntar;

-_que te ocurre madre?-_

-_nada Hao-_respondió mirando hacia el horizonte.

Éste percato de inmediato que su madre no decía la verdad, ya que ella nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, pero no dijo nada, solo termino su desayuno y partió junto con Yoh, camino a su nueva escuela.

-_Hao,¿ te diste cuenta que mamá no esta como de costumbre?-_ pregunto a su hermano

pero este no se molesto en explicarle solo le dijo;

_-no hagas preguntas de las cuales ya sabes la respuesta-_

_-bueno-_contesto con un tono de aburrimiento

En silencio transcurrió el camino a la escuela, no era que Hao no quisiese conversar, pero se había percatado que, como era de costumbre desde que el tenia conocimiento, su padre los estaba observando.

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas aulas se dieron cuenta que los shamanes que allí se encontraban eran mucho mayores que ellos. Yoh se puso alerta como pocas veces, y Hao solo sonrió y le dijo a su hermano;

_-no te preocupes aquí solo hay shamanes débiles, bueno por lo menos para nosotros-_rió como pocas veces lo hacía.

Su maestro entro a la clase y a Hao se le borro la sonrisa del rostro. Se acercó a su hermano y le dijo en vos baja;

-_este hombre no es como el resto, tiene un poder espiritual bastante poderoso, y lo que mas me preocupa es que él también puede leer la mente, así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas!_

_-esta bien-_respondió su hermano

El maestro los presento y los sentó a los dos cerca de él. Y les dijo;

-como verán yo no soy como los demás, bueno eso esta de mas decirlo ya que ya lo saben ¿no?

Hao y Yoh: ().() ().()

_**Continuara...**_

Hola!!!! Acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo XD, espero que sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione..jijiji díganme lo que piensan y dejen Reviews,

PD: recuerden que se aceptan toda clase de criticas .


	5. Chapter 5

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.5:****EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Regresaban de la escuela, cuando tuvieron que tomar diferentes rumbos por si su padre estaba espiando, Hao fue a una tienda donde vendían legos, e Yoh a una donde vendían CD, él regreso pronto a su hogar, mientras que su hermano tardo un poco mas en decir emprender el camino a casa, cuando lo hizo se encontró con una casa envuelta en llamas y con Yoh y su madre dentro de esta. Se desesperó y entró lo mas rápido posible, en la sala encontró a su hermano tratando de sacar a su madre de aquel lugar que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-_vamos Hao que esperas ven y ayúdame!!-_ordeno Yoh

Intento ayudar a su hermano pero no había caso su diminuto cuerpo de infante, no se lo permitía.

-_Hao debes llamar a tu espíritu y así podrás apagar el fuego-_dijo con su madre en brazos ya inconsciente-

-_yo quisiera pero, pero nuestro padre esta en el techo del frente espiando, seguro que el provocó esto para que yo tenga que utilizar mis poderes y así él podría comprobar quien soy!-_dijo Hao

-_eso ya no importa-_dijo su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos-_si no lo haces mamá morirá._

_-esta bien- _dijo con duda

-_espíritu del fuego-_de inmediato el espíritu apareció-_cambia a espíritu de agua y apaga este incendio!-_ordenó

Al instante las llamas habían cesado, y los tres se encontraban a salvo

-_gracias Hao-_dijo Yoh secándose su rostro

Hao no respondió solo ordeno a su espíritu que se marchase. Y justo en ese momento apareció su padre frente a ellos

-¡_papá!-_dijo Yoh como si no se hubiese percatado nunca de su presencia

_-ayúdame, mamá se encuentra muy grave-_pidió

_-claro- _dijo tomando a la mujer en brazos y retirándose sin antes decir;

_-esto no acaba aquí, luego deberemos hablar __**Hao Asakura**_

Dicho esto se marcho dejando a sus hijos totalmente solos

-_te lo dije Yoh-_

_-lo sé, pero si no lo hubieses hecho mamá ya estaría muerta al igual que yo y hubiese sido peor-_respondió

Se quedaron los dos sentados en el patio trasero de la pequeña casa, contemplando las primeras estrellas, pero no se veían con claridad así que Yoh sugirió ir a un cementerio cercano donde estas se verían con gran claridad. Hao invoco al espíritu de fuego y fueron en busca de este.

Mientras tanto en un hospital cercano, el padre se encontraba en la sala de espera, para ver el estado de su esposa, cuando el medico salió y dijo;

-_¿usted es el señor Asakura?-_

_-si, ¿cómo se encuentra mi esposa?-_preguntó preocupado

-_no se preocupe la señora está muy bien solo perdió el conocimiento por el humo que inhaló_, e_sta misma noche podrá regresar a su casa_

_-que buena noticia, entonces pasare a verla-_dijo y se dirigió a la habitación sin pensar en como se encontraría su mujer. Ella se encontraba ya vestida con nueva ropa y preparando todo para irse de allí.

-_que haces?-_pregunto

_¬¬-¿pues que mas? Me iré ya mismo, seguro que dejante solos a mis hijos ¿no?-_pregunto enfadada.

-_no puedo mentirte, es que estaba tan preocupada por tu estado de salud, que se me olvidaron_ _por completo_-respondió

-_esta bien_-dijo resignada

-_vamos mis hijos deben de estar muy asustados por encontrarse solos-_

_-querida, hay algo que debo decirte-_comenzó el hombre

_-que?-preguntó muy asustada la mujer_

_-solo quería decirte que cuando volvía del trabajo pude observar que la casa estaba en llamas, entonces corrí hasta el lugar sin imaginar con que me encontraría, Hao estaba usando al legendario espíritu de fuego trasformado en espíritu de agua y apagando las llamas, cuando llegue al lugar no dijo ni una sola palabra, no se lo pregunte porque tenia que traerte aquí..._

la mujer no respondió, no podía contradecir, ni apoyar a su esposo, ya que mientras estuvo inconsciente escucho como uno de sus hijos invocaba al espíritu de fuego y lo transformarlo en espíritu de agua para apagar las llamas...

-_vamos ellos deben de estar esperándonos-_dijo ignorando todo lo dicho por su marido.

_()()-bueno_-dijo y siguió a su mujer camino a su casa.

Cuando llegaron ya eran aproximadamente las 22hs, la mujer busco desesperada a sus hijos pero no los encontró.

-_¿qué tal si les paso algo?¿qué haría yo?-_pregunto a su esposo

_-no creo, seguro que están bien, acuérdate de quienes son ellos, no creo que nadie les pueda hacer algo_.-aseguró

-_lo mejor será esperarlos aquí-_dijo su esposa volviendo a ignorarlo

-_tienes razón-_dijo

mientras tanto en un cementerio bastante alejado de allí...

-_Hao volvemos a casa, tengo sueño y alfo me dice que nos están esperando-_sugirió Yoh

_-esta bien_(tono de aburrimiento)-respondió su hermano.

Los dos emprendieron el camino a su casa sabiendo que nada seria como antes...

En el trayecto se encontraron con un joven hombre que les parecía familiar

_-pero, ¿qué hacen dos niñitos solos a estas altas horas?-_pregunto en tono de burla

-_te advierto humano, no tengo humor para juegos- _dijo Hao

-_hay y ¿qué harás?¿ lloraras muy fuerte? jajajajaja- _rió el hombre

_-para tu mala suerte, no, solo te quemare hasta que te hayas hecho cenizas, y usaré tu alma como energía para mi espíritu-_dijo en tono serio.

Dicho esto Hao se retiró junto con su hermano...

El hombre se los quedo mirando y preguntándose a si mismo;

-_¿será posible que esos dos niños sean en realidad, en realidad Yoh y Hao Asakura?_

_-¿y quien era ese tipo?-_pregunto inocente Yoh

-_ese...-_dudo en decirle a su hermano pero luego prosiguió_-ese era el descendiente de la familia de Silver, uno de los oficiales del torneo anterior_

_-¿ese era el descendiente de Silver?-_dijo asombrado

-_así es, espero que no se haya percatado de quien somos!-dijo_

_-yo creo que como lo trataste era muy simple darse cuenta-_dijo a su hermano

-_lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-_dijo con la cabeza gacha, había sido un día muy difícil y había perdido el control que habitualmente tenia su personalidad.

Por fin llegaron a su hogar, allí encontraron a sus padres sentados en la vereda de lo que quedaba de ese lugar.

Se quedaron parados observándolos ya que no sabían que hacer. Cuando su padre con el seño fruncido y con cara de "**ya lo se todo**"iba a hablar, su madre los abrazó, y les dijo;

-_mis queridos hijos, ¿dónde estaban?¿están bien?¿no les ocurrió nada?-_cuestiono la mujer con mucha felicidad de verlos sanos y salvo pero con vos de preocupación

-_estábamos en el ceme...-_decía Yoh cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien le tapo la boca con una de sus manos y terminando de dar la explicación

-_lo que sucedió fue que luego que nuestro padre, nos deje aquí, esperamos, esperamos y esperamos, como no venían nos preocupamos mucho, entonces tomamos la decisión de ir en busca de ustedes al hospital, allí esperamos hasta que una de las enfermeras nos dijo que ya le habían dado el alta, luego de eso volvimos para aquí-_terminó

-_eso era justo lo que yo iba a decir-_acotó Yoh

-bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que están bien, y que debemos encontrar un hotel donde pasar la noche, ya es tarde y supongo que ustedes están hambrientos y con mucho sueños ¿no?-termino la mujer

-¡claro!-contestaron simultáneamente Yoh y Hao

Su padre ardía de bronca pero, aún así no dijo nada, solo quería descansar para lo que se aproximaba.

**Continuara...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hi, aquí les dejo el Cap. 5, y espero que sea de su agrado...XD, ya saben díganme lo que piensan y dejen REVIEWS**

**Sin mas que decir contesto los Reviews:**

**KIKYO-CHAMA: **

**Primero perdón por no haberte respondido antes pero bueno tengo PEREZA AGUDA, y espero que no te allá decepcionado este capitulo**

**KIMIYU: acá te dejo el 5 Cap, y espero que te diviertas como en el otro!!!pero no creo que todo sea diversión ahora se acerca lo peor**

_GOOD-BYE SEES EACH OTHER THE NEXT ONE!!! _

_THAT THE ETERNAL LIGHT ILLUMINATES THEM!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.6:** **¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel incidente, ahora la familia Asakura estaba instalada en una casa bastante amplia, en comparación con la anterior, la cual era pertenencia de su dinastía. Todo marchaba normalmente, Hao e Yoh iban a la escuela, se reunían a escondidas para practicar sus técnicas shamanicas con sus espíritus, su madre los esperaba en su casa, y su padre los espiaba e intentaba convencer a su esposa de que tenían que llevarlos con sus abuelos para que ellos decidan que hacer. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo...

_-¿cuantas veces discutiremos por este tema?_-preguntaba la mujer a su marido

_-todas las veces que sea necesario para convencerte-_ respondió

-_pues entonces creo que vamos a tener esta discusión por lo que queda de nuestra vida-_dijo indignada.

En el segundo piso de la casa Hao e Yoh escuchaban nuevamente esa tan odiada discusión. A excepción de un aparte que no conocían.

-_no creo que sea necesario esperar tanto, ya que mañana mismo todos partiremos a Izumo_.-dijo muy decidido el hombre

_-¡no!, no lo permitiré, ellos querrán asesinarlos, ¡no puedo permitirlo!, no iremos-_dijo la mujer conteniendo el llanto.

-_la decisión ya esta tomada-_dijo su marido firmemente

Luego comenzó a subir las escaleras, los chicos corrieron a su habitación, sin todavía asimilar lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir...

Al día siguiente el hombre se despertó muy temprano y comenzó a guardar el equipaje, cuando Yoh frotándose los ojos apareció y le dijo;

_-¿Que haces padre?,¿iras a algún lugar?-_preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta

_-iremos a casa de tus abuelos!_-contesto con vos firme, pero cargada de angustia y dolor

-_¿por que?, hoy es lunes y dentro de un rato tenemos que ir al colegio-_cuestiono el niño

-_hoy no Irán, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer-_dijo en vos baja

_-bueno, lo importante es que estaremos juntos y __**nada ni nadie**__**nos puede separar**__ -_dijo intentando sonreír

El hombre no aguantaba, cada palabra de Yoh le desgarraba el corazón, ¿cómo podía estar por cometer tal acto?, pero luego recordó y dijo sin pensar

-_es por el bien de la humanidad-_

_-¿que es por el bien de la humanidad?-_pregunto el niño, que aun seguía parado en la puerta de la habitación

-_ya veras hijo, ya veras...-_dijo y salió del lugar

Yoh sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que acaben con su vida a tan corta edad...

-_perdóname pero yo no permitiré que tu nos arruines la vida-_dijo para si mismo.

Ya había anochecido, Izumo quedaba a un día de Morioka, y como su padre no contaba con mucha cantidad de dinero, tuvieron que pasar la noche en el mismo autobús. Yoh y Hao dormían en los brazos de su madre, mientras que esta se aseguraba de que permanezcan a salvo de su marido, este no dejaba de observarla como diciendo _** duérmete y no los veras nunca mas...**_

Cuando su esposo se quedo profundamente dormido, la mujer pudo tomar una pequeña siesta.

Por fin habían llegado a Izumo sus abuelos se sorprendieron por la inesperada visita, no pudieron mas que preguntar:

-¿_que ha ocurrido?_-pregunto la anciana

_-necesitamos su ayuda por un gran problema!-_dijo el hombre

_-¿no me digan que volvieron a quemar la casa?-_pregunto en tono de burla el anciano, el cual recibió un golpe por parte de la abuela.

-_ojalá fuera solo eso!-_suspiro el hombre

_-bueno para que hayan viajado hasta aquí en un día de semana, tiene que ser algo de suma importancia, así que pasen-_dijo la anciana, mientras los acompañaba al interior de la vivienda, y miraba de reojo a su hija y a sus nietos que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, y lo mas raro de todo era que Yoh no sonreía como de costumbre, aun así no dijo nada.

La mujer mando a sus hijos a que vayan fuera de la sala donde se encontraban todos, estos obedecieron, pero se quedaron tras la puerta de el lugar escuchando la conversación.

_-¿queeeeeeeeeeee?-se escucho por todo Izumo_

_-no grites padre-_suplico la mujer

-¿_están seguros?-_pregunto la anciana sin cambiar su semblante

_-claro, yo lo vi claramente-_comenzó el hombre_- ¿qué debemos hacer?-_preguntoesperanzado

-_déjenlos una semana aquí y nosotros veremos que medidas tomar-_dijo seriamente la anciana

-_entonces yo me quedare-_dijo la mujer

_-no, solo ellos si no, no será posible revelar la verdad-_respondió la anciana

-esta bien sensei, pero solo una semana, el martes a primera hora estaré aquí para que regresemos a casa-dijo resignada

-bueno, entonces deben marcharse de inmediato!-dijo duramente

La mujer conteniendo el llanto se despidió de sus hijos sin antes recordarles que los quería mucho y que todo saldría bien. Su esposo al contrario ni los miro, no porque los odiase, si no porque temía arrepentirse.

-esta bien, si ustedes creen que ese es el camino correcto-dijo Yoh tristemente

Su hermano no dijo nada, no creía que su madre haya aceptado. Solo la abrazo y despidió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_-adiós_- dujo ella perdiéndose en el horizonte

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola, acá les dejo el 6º capitulo, y….espero que les guste.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, principalmente a los que dejan Reviews, son los que permiten seguir escribiendo **

**Reviews: **

**Kimiyu: bueno ahora ya sabes lo que pasa, y…no sos la única que quiere matarlo XD**

**Septimaluna: bueno acá tenes para leer mas…XD y me alegro que te guste**

ADVERTENCIA: es probable que de ahora en adelante tarde más en subir los capítulos, ya que parece que mi hermano va dar de baja el servicio y voy a tener que ir a un civer y bueno sean pacientes.


	7. Chapter 7

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.7:**** UNA SEMANA SIN MIS PADRES**

Luego que sus padres se marchasen su abuela los invito a conocer sus habitaciones, ellos aceptaron sin quejas, no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban así que tenían que estar alerta, y que estuvieran separados le complicaba todo, ya se habían acostumbrado a permanecer juntos y prácticamente dependían uno del otro.

Al día siguiente su abuela los llevo a la sala y comenzó con un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo interrogatorio;

-_bueno_-comenzó_-vamos a jugar a un juego muy "interesante", yo ago preguntas y_ ustedes contestan ¿de acuerdo?

¬¬-_si-_contestaron los dos

-_bueno entonces comencemos-_dijo la anciana

_-¿ustedes quieren a sus padres?_

_-claro_- dijeron

_-¿darían la vida por ellos?_

_-según-_respondieron

_-¿les han otorgado algún espíritu?-_

_-no_-(poniendo cara de angelitos)

_-¿quieren ser shaman king?_

_-pues si-_

_¿por qué?_

Hao e Yoh_:-pues..._

Yoh_: quiero ser el shaman king para escuchar todos los días mi música favorita y vivir en completa tranquilidad_

Hao_: - ...-_

_¿y tu Hao?_

Hao_: -yo...quiero ser el shaman king, para guiar a este mundo por el camino correcto-_sonrió por su **GRAN **mentira.

¬¬-_¿y como piensas hacerlo?_

Hao_: -pues se vera con el tiempo-_

Hao_: ahora yo pregunto y tu contestas;_

_¿por qué nos haces este tipo de preguntas huma...abuela?_

_-solo era un juego-_mintió

_¬¬-humana mentirosa-_pensó

_-bueno, ya me aburrí de este juego-_dijo la anciana

-_ahora vamos a...-_pensó un momento y luego prosiguió-_les otorgaré espíritus que pueden medir su poder espiritual_

_-¿los espíritus pueden hacer eso?-_pregunto Yoh rascándose la cabeza

_-estos si-_afirmó

Hao se puso nervioso, si esos espíritus podían medir su poder estaría perdido, pero no tenia opción. La anciana invocó a dos espíritus y les ordenó que poseyeran a sus nietos, estos obedecieron y en menos de un minuto salieron con una expresión de pánico, se acercaron al oído de la anciana y esta abrió como platos los ojos,

-¿_y abu?,¿ cundo es nuestro poder?-_cuestiono Yoh con emoción y preocupación

_-el tuyo es de..-_empezó sin salir de su asombro-99.000_ y el de Ha..Hao de 250.000_-dijo ante de perder la conciencia. Los dos niños se miraron y llamaron a su abuelo. Este la llevo a su alcoba y les dijo que no se preocupen que solo había perdido el conocimiento, y que pronto se recuperaría.

Los dos salieron afuera de la casa y solo se dijeron;

_-eres muy fuerte Hao-_

_-tu también...tu también-_le respondió sin mirarlo

Luego se quedaron observando las estrellas, hasta que el anciano los llamo a cenar. Y se fueron directo a sus habitaciones a meditar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y en que afectaría que sepan su cantidad de poder espiritual.

Al día siguiente la anciana levanto a Yoh muy temprano y lo llevo a un lugar no muy lejos de allí, y le dijo;

-_lo siento mucho mi querido nieto, pero Hao necesita de ti y si el esta solo será mas vulnerable, si tu meres el muere_-dijo

_-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto_

_-me refiero a que hay veces que se debe sacrificar a uno por el bienestar de otros- respondió_

_-¿sacrificar?, ¿a mi?¿yo, no lo entiendo?¿porque_?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo_-yo no he hecho nada-_

_-lo se pero si no lo hacemos ahora luego será demasiado tarde, lo siento dijo y luego apunto a Yoh con un arma, adiós y perdóname-_

Yoh apretó fuertemente los ojos, en un segundo vio pasar su corta vida, detestaba no traer con él a Amidamaru, estaba indefenso. En ese momento algo detuvo a la anciana, él miro y vio a su hermano con la espada de fuego en el cuello de su abuela y diciendo;

-_nunca te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi "__**hermanito**__"-_

_().()-Hao-_dijo soltando el arma

_-gracias hermano_-dijo Yoh

los dos salieron del lugar dejando a una anciana estupefacta...

-_¿y ahora que haremos?-_pregunto muy preocupado Yoh

-_ya veremos, por ahora lo mas importante es irnos de aquí-_respondió su hermano

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola!!! He vuelto y de hoy en adelante actualizare mas rápido, ya que tengo Internet!!!! Y,... estoy muy feliz, espero que este capitulo lo disfruten y por fis dejen REVIEWS le dan vida a mi inspiración. Jejejeje

REVIEWS:

**Korime: -si lo de Internet es traumático estuve creo que 2 semanas sin el y... casi ME VUELVO LOCA (no literalmente claro), en cuanto al fic si yo también sufro al escribirlo pero bueno a mi "querida" inspiración, ¬¬ que últimamente se ha tomado unas vacaciones se le ocurrió esto.**

**Septimaluna: -¿los hermanos maravilla?-XDDDD que buen apodo!!!! Ahora ya tienes parte de las respuesta a tus preguntas, en cuanto a los abuelos no te culpo me ocurre igual, jejejeje,**

**PD: Les agradezco mucho su apoyo a todos los que leen este fic y mas aun a los que me dejan Reviews me hacen tan feliz...así que déjenlos para que esta principiante tenga un buen autoestima y pueda seguir subiendo capítulos **


	8. Chapter 8

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.8:**** EL CAMINO CORRECTO**

Ya estaban a 2horas de aquel lugar que casi le arrebata la vida de uno de ellos, luego de estar viajando en el espíritu de fuego decidieron descansar en una pequeña parte del bosque el cual "supuestamente" estaba desabitado porque los humanos temían a los espíritus que allí habitaban, la verdadera razón de su parada era que de noche el espíritu se vería con claridad en el cielo y eso era algo que debían evitar...

Mientras ellos descansaban frente una fogata se escucho una vos muy familiar;

_-que casualidad encontrarlos por aquí-_

_-¿quien es?-_dijo Yoh alertándose

_-¿que ya te olvidaste de mi?-_pregunto cayendo del árbol donde se encontraba

-_es el descendiente de Silver-_exclamo Yoh

_-no me llames así, mi nombre es Hamamatsu-_dijo el hombre

-_mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y el es mi hermano Hao-_dijo el niño felizmente

_-un gusto, ¿pero que hacen por aquí?, la otra vez los vi en Morioka-dijo_

_-tuvimos un par de problemas ¿y tu que haces por aquí_?-esta vez el que hablaba eraHao

-yo como oficial responsable los seguí hasta aquí, no podía dejarlos solos y mas sabiendo quienes eran-dijo

-¿y que piensas hacer, matarnos?-dijo Hao en tono de burla

-no, yo aunque no lo creas e venido a apoyarlos, no puedo negar que cuando empecé a perseguirlos mi objetivo era eliminarlos, pero analizando la situación me di cuanta que a los que debía proteger era a ustedes-dijo seriamente y agrego- el hombre que siempre los andaba persiguiendo era su...

-padre- termino Yoh con la mirada baja-si él es nuestro padre Takahashi él no nos tiene confianza y nos trajo a Izumo para eliminarlos...

-Takahashi...él nos había venido a preguntar, hace unos 5 años y medio aproximadamente, que si era posible que Hao pueda volver a reencarna...temía que su mujer ¿cómo era que se llamaba?...Niimi, pueda estar esperándolo y tenia que cerciorarse-dijo

Hao:-desde que sabia de nuestra existencia ya estaba pensando en como deshacerse de mí-

--Flash Back—

Se podía observar dos pequeños niños de menos de un año, sentados en el verde césped, muy cerca se encontraban Niimi y su esposo, la mujer llamaba con insistencia a los niños mientras su esposo le repetía

_-no te esfuerces solo tienen 11meses, es imposible que caminen_-

_¬¬-si tu no los alientas ellos nunca lo intentaran-_

Hao e Yoh platicaban psíquicamente

Hao: _-este mi padre que no me tiene fe en nada-_

Yoh: _jijiji, ¡a que no puedes caminar hasta mamá!_

Hao_:-claro que puedo, el que no puede eres tú-_

Yoh:-_yo si puedo, solo tengo pereza-_

Hao:-_bueno entonces probemos ¿quién es el mejor?_

En ese momento los dos niños se levantaron y caminaron tambaleado hacia su madre, Niimi quien no salía de su asombro miro a su esposo burlonamente con cara de "_**¿que no era que no podían?" **_Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se tiraron en los brazos de su madre quien no dejaba de felicitarlos hasta que...

-no es posible que dos niños normales caminen a tan temprana edad, y además que lo hagan al mismo tiempo-

Hao: ¬¬ _**humano arruinador de momentos**_

Yoh: ¬¬ **¿que insinúas?**

Niimi: ¬¬ **hombre tenías que ser**

Pensaron madre e hijos

Takahashi (padre): -lo que digo es que es muy extraño

Niimi: -¿qué es extraño?, envese hacerte teorías sin sentido, deberías estar orgulloso de tener hijos tan extraordinarios-

--Fin Del Flash Back—

Hao: _-mi padre siempre estuvo pensando como hacer para que nuestra madre admita quienes somos, incluso tubo el coraje de incendiar la casa, para que yo lo demostrase y también, ahora que recuerdo...-_comenzó a relatar la historia-_Cuando yo era mas pequeño, alrededor de dos años y medio, mi padre me levanto muy temprano, aparentemente sin avisarle a mi madre_-respiro profundo, sentía una gran angustia, aun así continuo-_me llevó muy lejos de casa, yo solo me limite a preguntarle -¿a dónde íbamos?- Y él no respondió, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde había un gran precipicio, y me dijo- que ya deje de fingir, que el sabia perfectamente quien era y que en ese momento probaría que todo era cierto-, me tomo del brazo y me acerco al borde del precipito y cuando estaba por lanzar al vació, yo sentí como mi vida pasaba en un segundo, aun sabiendo que no iba a morir, en ese momento llego mi madre y le dijo que se detenga, él la miro, lo pensó un momento, y luego me soltó, como instinto corrí hacia ella, y la abrase con fuerza._

_Desde aquel día nuestro padre se limitaba a perseguirnos y solo se lo podía ver en la noche_...-termino el relato y suspiro_-creo que nunca seré aceptado, ni siquiera cuando intento serlo..._

Hamamatsu: -...-no tenia palabras

Yoh: -_tú nunca me habías comentado sobre esa historia-_

Hao_: -no lo hice por que no tenia sentido-_

Yoh: -_entonces, ya que estamos en eso de contar historias que nunca contamos yo también la mía... yo tenia tres años, precisamente fue un día después de que los cumpliera, papá me llevo con la excusa de que íbamos a un lugar muy lindo, y me llevo a un "medico para shamanes"o algo así, el hombre con el solo hecho de verme abrió grandes los ojos y dijo -que no era seguro de que yo permanezca en convivencia con ustedes, que era peligroso que yo con mi poder espiritual estuviera con alguien como Hao, y que era muy probable que la hipótesis de mi padre sea correcta-, finalmente nos dio un par de pastillas que permitían que no pudiera usar mis poderes a mi antojo. Dijo que lo único que debía hacer era ingerirlas dos veces al día, luego mi padre me las dio y me dijo que- eran caramelos de naranja muy ricos-, luego me dio uno y yo me lo metí a la boca, pero no lo trague, solo lo mantuve allí hasta llegar a casa luego lo tiré y así con todas las que me daba, hasta que un día simplemente no me las dio mas_,-termino-

Hao_:- ¡canaya!, ¿como se atreve a querer impedir que uses tus poderes?-_

**-**ya que todos cuentan su historia, yo contare la mía-dijo una vos que no les pertenecía a ninguno de los tres-

Hao y Yoh.:-¡ANNA!-gritaron

Anna:-veo que no se han olvidado de mí-

Hao y Yoh: -claro-

Yoh: -¿que historia nos ibas a contar?

Anna:-mi pasado-susurro-cuando yo era pequeña en me otra vida, mis padres me abandonaron, pero tuve la suerte de que la familia Asakura me adoptara, pero esta vez no tuve la misma suerte, mis padres eran humanos normales y pensaban de que yo estaba endemoniada o algo de eso, se la vivían golpeándome y maltratándome, e incluso intentaron matarme, entonces no aguante mas y me escape, y desde entonces vivo aquí, como cuando puedo, y me las arreglo como puedo. Pero a lo que vengo es que no deben atormentarse por las sombras del pasado si no que vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro-termino

Yoh: ¿quiénes son los que te golpearon?, quien se allá atrevido a tocar a MI Anita me las pagara

Anna muy sonrojada: gracias por preocuparte Yoh, pero ya te dije que ese es el pasado y ya no importa.

Hao: hola nuerita! (tono burlón)

Como respuesta Hao recibió un golpe en la cara.

Anna: es hora de que enfrenten su presente

Hamamatsu: -¿a que se referirá?- pensó

Hao: ¬¬ ¿quién se cree que es para venir a dar ordenes?

Yoh: -sigues siendo la misma Anita-

Anna // -gracias Yoh-

**Continuara...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola!!!!! Eh aquí el capitulo 8, mil perdones por la enorme tardanza, pero tengo una muy buena excusa

El capitulo lo termine hace casi un mes, pero no pude subirlo porque se me quemo la placa madre, y luego cuando junte la plata para comprarla no era compatible tuve que comprar todo nuevo, pero cuando lo pase a la compu hubo una tormenta y se callo uno de los postes de teléfono (que por la mala suerte que tengo) era el que trae la línea para mi casa, así que esas son mis razones, espero que perdonen la demora

Pero desde ahora les prometo (si es que la suerte no me juega otra mala pasada) que voy a actualizar mas rápido. ¡¡¡Ya que ya tengo vacaciones!!!

Ahora volviendo al fic; ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Díganme todo lo que piensen

Please dejen reviews son el combustible que necesito para seguir

Ahora a mis adorados reviews:

**hannita asakura**: me alegro que te guste la idea y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado,

Gracias por tu apoyo

**Septimaluna**: ¿verdad que es muy penosa sus vidas? Pero no te preocupes al final todo se solucionará jejeje, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, ¿crees que es buena idea lo de meter a Anna en todo esto?, es que no resistí dejarla afuera

Gracias por tu apoyo

**Kimiyu: **o//o ¿escribo cada ves mejor? En realidad me alegra saberlo, y como lo hago, no tengo idea, gracias por darme tanto aliento, realmente te lo agradesco


	9. Chapter 9

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.9: ****EL PLAN**

En una casa de Morioka se podía observar a Takahashi conteniendo el llanto, con un papel en sus manos, su esposa al percatarse de esto le pregunto

_-¿qué te ocurre?_

El hombre se limito a entregarle el papel y a salir de allí sin antes decir:

_-no se que debo hacer..._

Niimi se asusto y leyó en vos baja la carta que decía:

Para: Takahashi

Hola padre, yo se que nunca nos llevamos como nuestro rol lo indica, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es empezar de cero, dejar esa rivalidad de lado y simplemente comportarnos como corresponde, lamento haberme ido de casa de los abuelos pero la situación así lo ameritaba…

¿Como estas? El tiempo pasa y no e vuelto a hablar, y no quiero que tu pienses que me olvidado de ti.

Yo y Yoh estamos bien, aunque confieso que en mi vida hay mucha soledad, en el fondo tu y yo somos casi iguales, ambos seguimos ciegamente nuestro objetivo, pero te advierto que eso solo te llevará a tu propia destrucción, sin mencionar el daño que causas a los que mas amas, sabes… me vuelvo loco solo con pensar, que tal vez nuestro destino nos separe cada día mas, que quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad, me he puesto ha pensar y creo que somos tan diferentes como el agua y la tierra, la noche y el día, u el mar y el desierto, pero a pesar de todo e llegado gracias a ti a apreciar mas que nunca esta vida, y pienso defenderla con todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero yo deseo que en esta vida, en esta nueva oportunidad tu estés con migo, pero eso no es algo que este en mis manos, todo… depende de "Ti", piénsalo...

PD: nada de lo que te digan los abuelos es cierto ellos quisieron matar a Yoh yo solo lo defendí.

**Hao Asakura**

La mujer no dejaba de llorar, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, nuevamente el dolor la invadía...

En algún lugar de Japón

Hao: -_todavía no puedo creer que me hayas hecho escribir esa carta-_se quejaba molesto

Anna:-_pues créelo de una buena vez, esa es una manera muy simple de que le muevas sus sentimiento, así estará mas vulnerable y se arrepentirá de todo-_

Yoh: -_ Annita eres muy inteligente-_

Anna: _¬¬ ¿Y qué esperabas?, soy la sacerdotisa Anna la esposa del futuro Rey Shaman_

Yoh:_ no me refería a eso_

Hao: -_no creo que estas aquí solo por ser mi esposa, que te trae a estos tiempos?-_

Anna: -¡¡_yo no seré tu esposa!!-_ grito irritada

Hao: -_ tú fuiste la que lo dijo-_

Anna: ¬//¬-_ tu no serás el Shaman King-_

Hao: -_olvida eso, responde mi otra pregunta ¿Qué te trae por estos tiempos?-_ recordó

Anna: -verán…-

-Flash back-

_-Para que me han despertado de mi descanso eterno?- preguntaba una chica rubia a unas grandes presencias que no se distinguían con claridad_

-_te hemos llamado porque necesitamos que reencarnes- decían muchas voces al mismo tiempo_

_-¿reencarnar?¿con que propósito?- pregunto sorprendida por la petición_

_-el destino de Yoh y Hao esta en peligro, y tu eres la única que puede ayudarlos… ¿lo harás, estas dispuesta a empezar de nuevo?-_

_-claro que si- respondió con firmeza en la vos la rubia_

_-entonces te deseamos suerte- _

_La chica sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse, entonces una duda se le presento_

_-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?- pregunto_

_- ayúdalos a encontrar su destino…- alcanzo a oír antes de desaparecer por completo_

-Fin del Flash back-

Hao: -recuerdas tu conversación con los grandes espíritus?-

Anna: ¬¬: si, claramente-

Hao: -que raro- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón y cerrando los ojos- yo he estado allí varias veces y no recuerdo absolutamente nada-

Anna ¬¬: -eso es porque eres un distraído- susurro

Hao: ¬¬-te escuche-

Yoh: - yo también recuerdo como era; ¡por fin vivía en paz y tranquilidad y escuchando siempre mi música favorita!

Anna: -_No has cambiado Yoh Asakura, el que veo que si, eres tu Hao-_

Hao:-_¿por qué lo dices?-_

Anna:_ -lo digo porque antes hubieses matado a tu padre a tu abuela y a cualquiera que se te cruce por el camino-_

Hao:_ -a, te referías a eso, si ya me había percatado, lo que pasa es que en mi otra vida no conocí lo que era tener una,_

Yoh_:-familia...-_termino por su hermano

Hao_:-exacto, y como yo la he llegado a querer a Niimi, no seria capas de lastimarla, es decir si mato a mi padre o a mi abuela indirectamente le estaría quitando su esposo y su madre y eso la haría sufrir mucho, pero si siguen intentando lastimarme o lastimar a Yoh, no lo dudare dos veces y los haré cenizas-_dijo apretando los puños y los dientes

Anna:-_no tienes porque apresurarte ya que no de veras hacer eso-_

Hao_:-eso espero Anna, eso espero-_

Yoh_:-no te preocupes Hao, todo problema tiene una solución-_

Hao:-_no todos Yoh-_

Yoh:-_claro que si, solo debes encontrarla-_

Hao_:-esta bien, intentare creerte-_

Así los cuatro partieron a enfrentar su destino.

Continuará... 

**20/07/07**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!!!! Acá les dejo el capitulo 9, no me gusto como quedo pero era crucial la carta, ****nueva mente les pido perdón por la tardanza y ahora si que no tengo una buena excusa, simplemente me envicie viendo Inuyasha y… **** bueno solo me queda pedirles que me digan lo que piensan de este capitulo, también ¡gracias por sus reviews! Son de gran ayuda**

**Además quisiera advertir que ya falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin (que tristeza y felicidad me da eso), la cual seguro tendrá un epilogo, bueno solo les recordaba…**

**Desde ya ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**nury-chan: **

**Gracias por tu apoyo, y perdón por la tardanza**

**Music: **

**Gracias por tu apoyo, y perdón por la tardanza, y en cuanto a lo de Anna, ella es un personaje que a mi me encanta, y realmente no pude dejarla fuera de esta historia **

**Septimaluna: **

**Gracias por tu graan apoyo a lo largo de esta historia (y perdón por la tardanza), y en cuanto a lo de tocar a Hao y a Yoh, si hay alguien y esta bastante desquiciado, lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo (U sigo adelantando jejeje no puedo evitarlo), y lo de Anna como ya dije no pude dejarla fuera, y como habrás leído reencarno para ayudar a estos dos hermanos jejeje**

**Kimiyu:**

**Gracias por tu graan apoyo a lo largo de esta historia (y perdón por la tardanza), y créeme que a mi también me costo creer que todo aquello me haya pasado ( ;; tengo muy mala suerte)**


	10. Chapter 10

500 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Cap.10: ****ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

Se encontraban en la sala principal discutiendo

Niimi: -_tu hijo te extraña, y te perdona por todo, ¿tan grande es tu obsesión?_

Takahashi: _-no, no es simplemente una obsesión-_

Niimi: -_si lo es, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero-_

Takahashi: -_¿a que te refieres?_

Niimi: -_a nada-_dijo molesta, sentándose en el sofá

En algún lugar cerca de allí...

Yoh:--_estoy ansioso por volverla a ver-_

Hao:--_hay Yoh, tu nunca te tomas nada en serio-_

Anna:_-yo que recuerde el siempre fue así-_

Yoh: _ -jijiji es que es mi forma de ser-_

Hao:_-lo se, pero como yo logre cambiar un poco, tu también podrías hacer el intento ¿no?-_

Yoh (rascándose la cabeza):-_mmm...creo que podría intentarlo, pero me da flojera-_

Anna:-_ya estamos cerca, ¿han comprendido que harán?-_

Hao:-_si, nos comportaremos como si nada hubiese pasado, e intentare no salirme de control-_

Yoh: _-yo, haré lo de siempre-_

Hamamatsu:_ -yo entrare con ellos y diré quien soy y les comentare sobre el comienzo del torneo, así se saldrán un poco de tema y luego según su reacción actuaremos..._

Anna:_ -exacto-_

Hao:_-ya estamos aquí, así que manos a la obra-_

Luego de esta pequeña charla; Anna se quedo fuera de la casa esperando, mientras los otros tres entraban...

Niimi:-_tu problema ya no tiene solución-_

Takahashi_: -el tuyo-_

Yoh_:-hola mamá, hola padre.-_

Hao_:-hola a todos-_

Niimi (con lagrimas en los ojos):-_mis queridos niños-_dijo corriendo hacia ellos y_ abrazándolos fuertemente_

Yoh: -es un placer volver a verte madre- Hao:-creí que jamás te vería de nuevo- 

Niimi:_ -¿cómo pueden creer eso? yo los espere todo este tiempo, no saben que feliz me siento por volver a verlos-_

Hamamatsu:_ -hola, usted debe ser la madre de estos niños, ellos me han hablado mucho de usted y su esposo, yo soy uno de los oficiales del torneo de shamanes, mi nombre es Hamamatsu_-dijo dándole la mano a la mujer

Niimi: -_es un placer Hamamatsu-_

Takahashi (con cara de espanto):-¿hama...matsu? 

Hamamatsu:-_si eso he dicho, usted y yo ya nos conocemos-_

Takahashi:_ -¿qué dice si es la primera vez que lo veo?_

Hamamatsu: ¬¬-¿_porque mientes?, hace cinco años y medio usted vino a vernos_

Takahashi:-_siiiiiii- dijo nervioso- ya me acorde, pero en ese entonces usted tenia tan solo quince años-_

Hamamatsu: ¬¬_-si pero aun así no me olvidado...de nada-_

Niimi:-¿_de que están hablando?_

Takahashi_:-de nada, algo que ya quedo en el pasado-_

Hamamatsu:-bueno eso no importa, yo he venido entre muchas cosas, a anunciarles que el torneo ya ha empezado y que Hao e Yoh, están capacitados para participar en el-

Takahashi:_ 00_

Niimi:_ -pero ellos son muy pequeños!-_

Hamamatsu:_ el torneo solo se presenta cada 500 años y no importa la edad que tengas ya que es algo que no se repite con frecuencia...además no debe preocuparse por ello, estos dos niños son muy fuertes.-_

Takahashi:-_no, no pueden participar, eso seria muy peligroso para los demás shamanes-_

Hao: -¬¬, suerte que Anna eligió ese plan, o si no, estarías ardiendo en llamas-pensó 

Niimi: ¬¬-¿_solo eso te preocupa?-_

Yoh: ¬¬_-hay veces que hasta yo tengo ganas de enviarte al otro mundo-_pensó

Hamamatsu:_ -no has cambiado hombre-_

Takahashi:-_no, no he cambiado, por eso no irán-_

Niimi_: -esta oportunidad solo la tienen una vez cada 500años, así que no pueden desperdiciarla...-_

Takahashi_: -pe…pero pondrán en peligro a los demás shamanes-_

Niimi:-_si tu no quieres ir, pues quédate aquí, yo iré con mis hijos, no pienso volver a dejarlos solos-_

Takahashi:_ -eso...eso...no lo puedo permitir_-dicho esto invoco a su espíritu acompañante y se puso enfrente de la salida-

Niimi:_ -ya, no es gracioso-_

Takahashi:-_lo se, yo no estoy jugando, como ya lo he dicho, no permitiré que se vayan de aquí, ¡Ares! Posesión a esta espada-_

Niimi (con una aurora roja cubriéndola):_ -no...no...¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVAS A TRATAR DE LASTIMAR A MIS HIJOS!, ¡Hera! Posesiona a este anillo-_

Takahashi_: -lo lamento, pero si tu te opones, también te mataré-_

Hao e Yoh_: -eso si que no lo permitiremos-_dijeron poniéndose enfrente de su madre

Hamamatsu:-_00 ¿y ahora que hago? _

Niimi: -_ustedes no se metan, además todavía no le he dado sus espíritus, ¡aléjense!_

Hao e Yoh:_ -está bien-_

Takahashi:_ -¿cómo que no tienen espíritus? Hao tiene el espíritu del fuego e Yoh a Amidamaru-_

Niimi:_ -no te creo, y si no nos dejas pasar yo te obligare a que lo hagas-_

Takahashi:_ -eso si que no-_en ese momento atacó a su esposa

Niimi posesión de primer grado y pudo evitar el ataque de su esposo, pero entonces él le lanzo un segundo ataque con tal rapidez que la mujer no pudo evadir recibiendo todo el ataque de su esposo, el cual la lanzo contra la pared de la sala, haciendo que esta pierda la conciencia o eso creyeron todos

Takahashi: -_tu serás la primera en visitar el mas allá-_dijo apuntándola con su espada con los ojos llenos de ira

Hao:_ -¡detente!, no te le acerques mas, e intentado ser paciente, pero te felicito, ahora conocerás al verdadero Hao Asakura, ¡Espíritu del fuego!-_llamo a su espíritu

Yoh:-y no será el único, ¡Amidamaru!-invoco el también 

Takahashi:(tono burlón)_ -¿así que todos quieren morir?_

Hamamatsu:_ -claro que no, todos triunfaremos_-en ese momento aparecieron los espíritus que antes le pertenecieron a Silver

Takahashi: -_tu no te metas, esta es una pelea entre padre e hijos-_

Yoh: -_él tiene razón, tu solo encárgate de sacar a mi madre de aquí-_

Hamamatsu: -_como ustedes digan-_

El anterior sacó a Niimi de aquel lugar llevándola hacia donde se encontraba Anna, la cual la miro con reprobación:

Anna: -¿_que ocurrió? ¿Y los demás?_

Hamamatsu: -_están adentro enfrentándose con Takahashi, él se opuso rotundamente a que ellos participen-_

Anna: -_comprendo, quédate con ella, no esta grave así que no te preocupes, yo iré a ayudarlos-_

Dicho esto la niña se introdujo en la casa, donde se encontró con Takahashi en el suelo ya inconsciente y Hao fuera de si, diciendo:

-_ya me he cansado de ti, ¡adiós!-_

Anna: -¡_detente Hao!-_

La llamada de atención de Anna hizo que Hao reaccionara, frenando su espada a unos pocos milímetros de la cabeza de su padre.

Hao: -_tienes razón, no vale la pena-_

Anna: -_si, vayámonos de aquí, mientras podamos-_

Yoh: -_A…ni...ta-_ dijo cayendo al suelo con una de sus manitas en la boca de su estomago

Anna: -¡Yoh!- dijo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el anterior, este solo le sonrió y luego cerró los ojos

Anna: -debemos llevarlo a un hospital, ¡ahora!- 

Hao asistió con la cabeza y cargó a Yoh en el espíritu de fuego, saliendo de la casa, imitando el acto anterior pero con su madre y dirigiéndose hacia el hospital mas cercano.

Hao: -¿_Yoh como dejaste que te lastimara? Eres un tonto-_

Finalmente llegaron a su destino donde los asistieron rápidamente…

_**Continuara...**_

__**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!!! Acá les dejo el capitulo 10 ¿Qué les pareció?, nueva mente les pido perdón por la tardanza y ahora si que no tengo una buena excusa, simplemente me quede sin inspiración, bueno ya saben díganme lo que piensan, discúlpenme por la tardanza y recuerden que estoy abierta a todos los comentarios **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews realmente los aprecio mucho**


	11. Nunca mas

**500 AÑOS DESPUES: **

**Cap. 11: ****Nunca mas...**

Se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando uno de los médicos se acerco a ellos diciéndole a Hamamatsu:

_-¿usted es el esposo de la mujer y el padre del niño?-_

Hamamatsu:_ 0//0_ -_no, soy un amigo cercano de la familia-_

Doctor:.uu-_esta bien, le diré que Niimi se encuentra muy bien, solo sufrió un gran golpe, pero el niño no corrió tal suerte, esta en estado grave, gracias a algo que no puedo explicar aun esta vivo, pero lucha por su vida, nosotros ya hemos hecho lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende del destino-_

Hamamatsu: -_¿podemos pasar a verlos?-_

Doctor: -_si la señora Asakura se encuentra en la habitación 567 y el niño en la 666_

Hamamatsu: _-vengan vamos a ver a Niimi y luego veremos a Yoh-_

Doctor: -_antes de que se retiren,¿me pueden explicar que fue lo que les ocurrió?-_pregunto intrigado

Hamamatsu: _no le puedo decir que se enfrentaron en una batalla shamanica ¿qué puedo inventar_?-pensó-

_-lo que ocurrió fue que...nos atacó una pandilla-_explico

Doctor: -_esa gente no sabe hacer nada mas que lastimar a inocentes-_dicho esto se retiro

Hamamatsu: -_que suerte, vamos-_

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Niimi, allí solo entro Hao, mientras que los otros dos aguardaron afuera...

Hao entro y se sentó al lado de su madre la cual aun no despertaba…

Hao:-_lo...lamento mucho, yo no quería que nada de esto ocurriera, y mucho menos quería que tu o Yoh salgan lastimados, si algo les llegase a ocurrir nunca me lo perdonaría...-_dijo en un tono de vos muy bajo

Niimi: -_tu no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía por no darme cuenta antes-_dijo con mucha dificultad

Hao: -¡_mamá¿cómo te encuentras?_-pregunto sorprendido al ver que su madre ya estaba consiente

Niimi: -_no me encuentro muy bien, pero saldré de esto, no te preocupes,¿cómo esta tu hermano?_

Hao: -_ el...el esta muy grabe, papá logro lastimarlo...-._

Niimi. –_lo se, lo recuerdo todo claramente-_

Hao:()()-¿_que dices? si tu te encontrabas inconsciente-_dijo totalmente sorprendido

Niimi: -_no, eso no es cierto, solo estaba muy débil, pero lo vi todo, ya se que lo que decía Takahashi era cierto, bueno parte de lo que decía, porque yo se que ya no eres el mismo Hao de hace 500 años, ya se que cada vez que usaste el espíritu de fuego fue para protegerme y además tu eres mi hijo y yo siempre te apoyare...-_

Hao: -_gracias mamá-_dijo abrazándola

Niimi: -y_a veras como todo saldrá bien-_

Hao asistió con la cabeza, luego se despidió y salió de la sala camino a donde se encontraba Yoh, esta vez no entro solo si no acompañado por Anna los dos se sentaron al lado de Yoh

Hao: -_Yoh, se que tu puedes escucharme, y como tu otra mitad se que saldrás bien-_

Anna: -_Yoh, has salido de situaciones mas difíciles que esta, así que no te des por vencido, lucha, lucha contra la muerte, tu eres el salvador de este mundo así que no puedes morir-_decía conteniendo las lagrimas y saliendo del lugar

Hao: -_Yoh, por favor recupérate, si tu llegas a morir yo también moriré y eso no te lo perdonaría-_dijo en tono burlón tomándole la mano a su hermanito

Yoh: -_Ha...Ha…o- _pronuncio abriendo los ojos

Hao: -_Yoh, no hables, guarda energías, debes reponerte-_

Yoh: -¿_co...como...es...ta...ma…má?_

Hao: _-ella se encuentra _bien_, y...-_

Yoh_: -¿y?-_

Hao: -_cuando nosotros creímos que se encontraba inconsciente, nos equivocamos, ella solo se encontraba débil, pero aun así lo vio todo-_

Yoh: -_¿a que...te...refieres?-_

Hao: -_que ya lo sabe todo...pero dijo que ella no nos iba a juzgar, que sabia que yo había cambiado y que nos apoyaba en todo, con una condición-_

Yoh: -¿_cu...al_?

Hao: -_la condición es que te recuperes-_

Yoh: -a_sí será-_

Hao: -_eso espero Yoh...eso espero-_

Yoh serró los ojos y se quedo dormido, Hao solo salió de aquel lugar y le dijo a Hamamatsu si esa noche podían dormir en su casa-

Hamamatsu: -_creo que si, si ustedes no les molestan los ancianos no habrá problemas-_

Hao y Anna: -¿_Ancianos?-_

Hamamatsu: -_si, yo vivo en el asilo, no porque no tenga dinero, si no porque la gente mayor es muy sabia y como parte de mi entrenamiento como shaman y oficial es ser paciente y además ellos me brindan su conocimiento-_

Hao: -_no hay problemas solo será una noche-_

Anna: _-si no hay otra opción-_

Así los tres se dirigieron hacia casa de Hamamatsu, y pasaron la noche allí, y bien amaneció partieron al hospital, allí se encontraron con Niimi, quien ya había sido dada de alta y se encontraba en la habitación de Yoh.

Hamamatsu: -_veo que ya se encuentra mejor-_

Niimi: -_así es, solo estoy esperando los resultado de los estudios para ver el estado en el que se encuentra Yoh-_

Hamamatsu: -_ya veo-_

Hao: -_hola madre-_

Niimi: -_hola Hao, hola...-_miro extrañada a la niña-_¿y tu quien eres niña?-_

Hao: -_ella es Anna Kioyama, una amiga-_

Anna: -_Hao dice la verdad yo soy la sacerdotisa Anna Kioyama- _

Niimi:- _entiendo, entonces tus eres de la que tanto habla Yoh en sus sueños-_

Anna: ()//()

Hao: -¿_que te ocurre Anita se te han subido los colores?-_dijo en tono burlón

Anna: -_a mi nada-_dijo volteando

Doctor: -_lamento interrumpir este momento, pero tengo ya los resultados de los análisis-_

Niimi: -_¿entonces? hable doctor ordenó-_

Doctor: _-no se como pero el niño que ayer parecía estar al borde de la muerte hoy se encuentra en perfecto estado y podrá volver a su casa hoy mismo-_

Niimi: -_esa si que es una buena noticia-_

Yoh despertó y saludo a todos y luego le dijo a Hao:

-_ya he cumplido la condición-_

Hao: -_me alegro Yoh-_

Niimi abrazo a Yoh y le comento sobre su estado

Niimi: -_hoy mismo podremos regresar a casa-_

Yoh: -_no, yo no regresare nunca a casa- _pronunció con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos

Niimi: -lo se, nos iremos lejos a donde tu padre nunca nos encuentre, hoy mismo partiremos a América-

Yoh: -¿_a América?-pregunto _

Niimi: -_si, así ni Takahashi ni mis padres podrán encontrarnos-_

Yoh: -_esta bien-_

Hao: -¿vendrás con nosotros Annita?-

Anna:-_si ustedes me lo permiten.._.¬¬ _hey no me llames así-_

Niimi: -_me gustaría mucho que vayas con nosotros pero... ¿y tus padres?_

Anna: -_yo no tengo padres-_

Niimi: -_entonces nosotros seremos tu nueva familia-_

Yoh: -lo _ves Anita, como todo de apoco se resuelve- _

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza...

Luego de que le dieran el alta a Yoh. Los cinco partieron camino a Norte América, sabiendo que todo volvería a empezar...

**THE END**

**Hola!!!! Eh aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta gran historia, le quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han acompañado en todo este tiempo, gracias por dar aliento a esta principiante, eso si no se olviden que pronto subiré el epilogo para atar algunos cabos sueltos, ya estoy trabajando en esoXD**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Y espero no haberlos desilusionado con este final jejeje XD**

**Recuerden decirme lo que piensan**

**Espero verlos en otro de mis fics **

**Bye Bye**


End file.
